You could be my unintended
by sarah-muselover-malfoy
Summary: Natalie Abou Chakra has lost everything. The war against Voldemort, her family and everything else. But then she meets the Deatheater Draco Malfoy and begins to feel a dark attraction towards him.Does he feel the same way or is this just a game?
1. Chapter 1: Pure blood

**A/N: This is for Natalie ;P Here you have it! PLEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSE R&R! Hope you like this! :D**

**You could be my Unintended**

Chapter 1 Helpless

The girl was awakened from her nightmare-plagued sleep by the grating noise of the cell doors opening. She stared into the darkness, terrified.

She saw his pale hair and skin, but couldn't make out more.

"Been working on an escape, haven't you?" Spoke a sneering voice and the dark figure moved closer. He shrunk back against the wall in fear. The man crouched before her and a beam of moonlight fell on his face. She realised he wasn't a man at all. Probably 18 at most.

She was surprised by how fast her heart began to beat as she looked into his pretty face. His grey-blue eyes examined her curiously and his thin lips were set in a disdainful sneer.

He grabbed her hands gruffly and looked at them. She knew he could tell she had been struggling against her chains by the bloody marks on her wrists. She wasn't a very masochistic person but she badly wanted to be free. The shadows in the dark haunted her and she just wanted to get out. It had almost worked, because …

"You have really small hands," the boy remarked. He was a Malfoy, she could tell now. Her mind had cleared slightly and she could think better now.

She had met him before, ages ago, when they were much younger. She didn't quite remember him, but she couldn't forget how terrifying that night had been. She and him had been the only children in his presence … in the presence of the Dark Lord.

She remembered his name now. Draco.

Draco saw the recognition in her eyes and grinned darkly. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you."

He unlocked her chains nimbly, with his long, skilful fingers, and pulled her to her feet roughly. But the girl fell to her knees again.

"I cant." She cried. What else had he expected of a girl who had been locked away a whole day with no food?

She looked up at Draco, seeking the boy she had met so long ago. The boy who had had to watch the muggle die with her. But that sight, which had fuelled her wrath towards Voldemort and had started her fight against him, seemed to have only strengthened his dark passion and servitude for him.

But somehow she seemed to have reached him – even if only a little.

Draco lifted her into his arms easily and carried her out of the damp cell into an ornate hall. Where he dropped her on the floor.

The marble was cold underneath her, but she didn't have the strength to get up. The great silver chandeliers above her looked like they had never been in use, trapped in a network of thick spider webs.

Ugh, she hated spiders.

Upon the opposite wall was the emblem of the Malfoy family, eerily similar to the black mark. She took in the hall with wide eyes, but avoided one thing. _Someone_ … Voldemort.

"Natalie Ziad Abou-Chakra, I am finally honoured with your presence," it was the high-pitched, cold voice that haunted her so many times in her dreams.

Finally she gathered the courage to look up at him. He looked the same, unchanged by the passing years. Cold. Hate-filled. Lifeless … Noseless.

"Good your family is no longer alive to witness this shame you have brought upon the ancient Abou-Chakra name. I made sure of that." He smiled maliciously. "But now it's your turn to die."

The massive snake she hadn't noticed before, uncurled itself form across his shoulders and lazily slithered down its masters body and towards her.

Natalie began to crawl backwards, panicking. She had known she was going to die, she had contemplated that she would be tortured, but she could imagine nothing worse than this. As if torture from that crazy LeStrange woman hadn't been enough. But Natalie couldn't escape the serpents wrath. The cold, scaly body soon twisted around her and began to contract. Natalie screamed. But the torture wouldn't end. Her body hurt, she couldn't breathe and she didn't understand why she wasn't dead yet. And just when she thought this was the moment of her redeeming dead, she heard his voice.

"My Lord, spare her."

Nagini paused and as did everyone else.

Voldemort turned to Draco slowly. "You dare defy Lord Voldemort?" His voice was icy with rage.

"Of course not, My Lord," Draco inclined his head in an obedient bow. "But I beg you not to proceed in killing her.

Natalie felt hopeful, but it only lasted one moment. She had already accepted the thought of her death and she knew that living could only mean something worse.

"Draco," Voldemort hissed threateningly, "Why would I do that ?" His tone advised Draco not to proceed unnecessarily.

"My Lord she could be … _useful_."

It was obvious he had sparked Voldemort's interest and Natalie's dread.

Nagini slithered off her body gracefully and back to her master.

"Lord, she is valuable while she still is alive," Draco paused. Natalie tried to understand what he had meant by "valuable", while Draco searched for the right words. "Unicorn blood only grants immortality because of its purity. But, pure or not, it is still only that of an animal. We've heard the tales of wizard blood. But untainted blood of a wizard is almost impossible to fin. However … I think we have now."

Voldemort swept a disdainful glance over Natalie who still lay frozen on the floor. "And how is that, Draco?"

"To start off, she is of a pureblood family, not to mention that she is probably a virgin. But, above all, she has witnessed torment and still bears an innocent soul. You see it yourself, My Lord, she is pure as can be. Her Persian blood beholds the blood of the Alchemist himself, preserved over centuries."

Voldemort seemed deep in thought. "And what, Draco, do you wish for me to do? … Not torture her, kill her?

Draco smiled darkly and Natalie knew not if it was put on or if he was seriously enjoying this. Against her will, she hoped that it was the first. "My Lord, that's just a part of it. Torture her if you want, I doubt it will taint her purity. But kill her only after we have observed the effects and they are negative."

"What if she fails me? Draco, how would you wish to pay for your mistake?"

"My Lord, you have my soul already. I am your servant, do with me as you want, I will remain in your servitude until the end." He said, bowing his head once again.

The Dark Lord smiled. "Well, well, Draco. You impress me. You are truly a deserving servant and a worthy Death Eater."

All the Malfoy's eyes seemed to glint with pride.

"All right." Lord Voldemort continued. "Draco, I place her under you care. I trust you." It was the biggest praise a Death Eater could receive and Draco blushed proudly.

"Give her a well-protected room. I want you to _make her comply_." The obvious intonation was enough for Draco to know what had to be done. In the world of Death Eaters compliance could only be achieved by force of brutality. "Take her away." Lord Voldemort ordered exiting the hole, robes billowing.

The Malfoy's gathered around Draco.

"We are proud of you, son." Said Lucius Malfoy, speaking for his wife as he always did.

After all his family's praise, when Draco was alone with her again, he fixated on Natalie again. She looked terrified and was crying.

"Why?" She asked.

Draco said nothing, he just forced her to her feet and dragged her to her room.


	2. Chapter 2: Death Could not be worse

**A/N: Hope you liked the 1****st**** chapter. Just want to warn you that this "might" not have a happy-ever-after-ending. Btw Natalie is exactly like Natalie (the real one) no embellishments or changes done to alter this adorable creature that happens to be my best friend.**

**And Rdeini is an OC too so don't get confused she's my best friend too. :P R&R, pretty please!**

Chapter 2: Death Couldn't Be Worse

The room was dark, but for a fireplace which Draco ignited with blue flames. There were no windows and the double-doors were metal and had a complicated network of locks. There was no way to escape. The bed was large and bolted to the floor, and seemed to be the only furniture in the room. There was no way to hurt herself either. Not that mattered, Draco would see to that anyway.

Natalie had sunk onto the floor once more, unable to continue farther to the bed.

Draco still stood by the fireplace, his back to her. His shoulders were tense and Natalie noticed his nails were digging into the surface of the mantel.

He turned to her abruptly after about a minute and is face revealed a turmoil of unreadable emotions. No longer in the presence of The Dark Lord, he could be himself, but he didn't really understand who he was when he was with her, there was this over-powering feeling of … what was it? Draco didn't understand, he had never felt this way before. He couldn't if it was hate or love. It seemed to be a bit of both.

And it hurt to accept it himself. To accept that he loved her. He hated it. He let the hate take him over, so raised his wand and spoke the unforgivable word. "Crucio."

His voice reverberated in the barren room and Natalie writhed and twisted on the floor in agonizing pain. She shut her eyes tightly, trying not to cry, but she couldn't keep the tears within her. Her tears fell from beneath her eyelids against her will. Not because of the pain, but because she had felt protected by him when he had carried her – carried her soul. She had been misguided by that simple action and had falsely began to believe that he might care, that he was in some way human, unlike his master and all the other Death Eaters. As it turned out, he was just the same soulless bitch like the rest of them. She cried because she hated her own stupidity.

Finally, he lifted the curse. Natalie rolled onto her back panting heavily. She straightened herself up and stared daggers into his grey eyes with her big, brown ones.

Draco came closer and squatted next to her, gazing at her tears with a cold smile plastered on his face.

"Get used to it."

Natalie spat him in the face.

Even that didn't upset him. It might have, but he didn't show it. Very slowly, he picked a silk handkerchief out of his pocket his face clean proudly. He stowed it in his pocket again.

"You asked for it." He sighed and absent-mindedly twitched his wand. This time it was more painful.

Malfoy watched intently with his head tilted to one side.

Natalie's veins were jutting out and her eyes quickly became bloodshot. She felt like she was on fire. Like acid was being poured on her skin, sinking and stinging deeper and deeper into her body. Death couldn't be worse.

The pain seized as he twitched his wand again. "My own spell," he drawled, "Like it?"

She didn't know why, but somehow she thought this act of despise was put on.

There was a light knock on the door which turned into an urgent pounding in a matter of seconds. Draco straightened up and lazily walked up to the door. He opened it and sighed irritated when he saw who stood behind it.

"Rdeini."

"Malfoy." The strange Death Eater acknowledged him. She wore a black t-shirt and jeans. She had long hair that cascaded down her back. She glanced at Natalie with undisguised repulsion on her face.

"Heard The Dark Lord gave you the honour of dealing with her … Heard you saved her life." She added grudgingly.

"As a favour to our Lord, yes." He answered coolly. Draco then rapped his arm around her waist and drew her closer, violently placing his lips on hers. It wasn't anything romantic, which Natalie was grateful for … It was worse. It was just lustful and hungry. But Natalie was unable to look away.

He finally let go of her. There was a passionate in the Rdeini girl's eyes that was not mirrored in his.

"Go." He said gruffly. He remained unaffected by the kiss. She left with no further word. He drew the door shut behind him and Natalie took notice of the immediate change in his stance. He seemed more relaxed, but his face, on the other hand, revealed again that torture of feelings she did not understand.

He looked at her and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again and abruptly left the room without another word. Locking the door, resounding in a series of resounding clicks.

Natalie sunk down again, crying. She felt so empty and so alone. Her family was dead and it was because of her. They had been obedient and devout servants of Lord Voldemort. They would never have defied him, and they were only dead now because of her stubbornness. She had fought "for the good" and it had come to nothing. Harry Potter was dead, along with many of his followers. Voldemort was at power and there was no hope for the world.


	3. Chapter 3: Bleed tonight

Chapter 3: Bleed tonight

Draco watched the girl as she slept. She lay curled up on the bed. Her body was tensed her little hands balled into fists and there was a crease between her eyebrows. She couldn't even find peace in her sleep. And somehow Draco blamed himself for it.

Unwillingly, Draco reached out and swept a wayward curl out of her face, brushing her cheek. Unable to deny himself another, forbidden touch, he trailed his finger along her jaw line and onto her small doll-like lips, where he rested it for too long.

Natalie seemed to relax under his touch. Easing her stance and sighing contently. She rolled onto her stomach and continued to sleep.

Draco's heart fluttered at the thought that his touch had freed her of her troubled sleep.

Natalie opened her eyes and it was dark. It took some time for her eyes to get used to the darkness around her. And that's when she saw him. He was leaning against the opposite wall staring at her unapologetically.

"Get up," he ordered bluntly, pushing himself up off the wall.

Natalie never really had been at getting up, not even now when she had to. The fireplace was cold and empty, and she felt she couldn't get up out of the warm bed.

Draco impatiently grabbed her wrist and tore her out of bed. Natalie involuntarily shrieked. When she finally stood he cuffed her hands before her and wrapped the thin silver chain that lead away from it around his hand.

"Follow me."

Natalie did as she was told.

The hall was unchanged. Not that she had expected anything other than that. There was however one difference.

Kneeling before The Dark Lord was a man. He was 17. She knew. He had red hair and shred a fear of spiders with her. His name was Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend and ally. She had met him before, not so long ago, when a victory had not seemed that impossible.

He was bloodied and looked starved. There were cuts and marks of violence of violence all over him. His face was scarred. He was a broken man. He had lost everything. And here he was now, ready to die. But his face revealed pride that he would withhold until the end. Natalie didn't want to be here and have to watch this. She suddenly wished Draco hadn't intervened as Nagini was killing her. She wished she had never been born. She just didn't want to have to see this.

Voldemort looked up as Natalie and Draco entered the hall, a cold smile creeping across his face.

"I'm glad you could come." He said, looking Natalie directly in the eye. He refocused on Ron, the cruel smile not leaving his haunting face. He flicked his wand, murmuring a spell Natalie knew well now.

Ron twisted and turned on the floor, writhing in torment. "Please" he managed to beg, looking in her eyes pleadingly.

Natalie wanted to scream and run to him. He was begging for her help and she wanted so badly to comfort him, but she did nothing. It was against her will, though. She couldn't move or make a sound, could only watch, frozen. Unable to help.

She noticed at the corner of her eye that Draco was discretely pointing hi wand at her. How could he do this to her? How could he be _that_ evil? This was the biggest torture of all.

"So you're with them now?" Ron spoke, spitting blood, when his torture had ceased. And again Natalie could say nothing. She could not defend the truth. She watched Ron's face contort in rage. "What else was to be expected, Abou-Chakra? It runs in your blood. It's traitors like you that are the reason we didn't triumph. Bloody traitors like you! You deserve to die. Along with the rest of you!" He shouted in the direction of the other Death Eaters, which only earned him dark chuckles and sneers from across the room.

"How long I have waited for this, Weasley." Voldemort hissed. He raised his wanded hand above his head and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"

And even if Natalie weren't under the spell, she wouldn't have screamed. She couldn't. She knew this would come, she had known all along, but she still couldn't believe it. Her tears broke the spell and she sunk on her knees, sobbing.

Voldemort ignored her, gesturing to someone behind him. Fenrir. He stepped forward.

"My Lord?" He growled.

"Dispose of the Weasley's body."

Fenrir grinned knowingly.

"Now." Voldemort said, looking Natalie in the eyes tauntingly.

Fenrir lowered himself to Ron's body in the stance of a wolf and ripped his body with his teeth and bare hands.

Natalie closed her eyes, she couldn't watch. She felt a restless feeling in the pit of her stomach that she knew all to well, but she swallowed it down. Her tears had stopped and she wouldn't embarrass herself further and fuel Voldemort's satisfaction. If her pure blood had given her anything, it was pride.

"Take her away and bring me her blood tonight."

"Yes, my Lord." She heard Draco asy.

Then she was forced to her feet. Opening her eyes, she saw the remains of a man she had looked up to before spread across the marble floor. This time she willingly followed her captor, hoping to get away from the haunting sight.

**A/N: This chapter and, frankly, this entire bloody story was written during a series of dead-boring physics classes. Here again my adorable friend Natalie. And sorry about killing off Ron (I will never forgive myself) So Draco's being his usual mean self … but just wait up and read the next chapter (that is, when im not too ass-lazy to post it :P)! But hope I can bring it out tonight. Please R&R if you're reading this cos it makes me so damn happy XD!**

**I can promise a little romance in the next chapter and it makes me wanna kill myself, cos I really suck at writing romance :S so there'll have to be some deaths soon to redeem myself. MUAHAHAHA (evil voldy laugh)!**


	4. Chapter 4: Darker than my heart

Chapter 4: Darker than my heart

Back in her room, Natalie sank down on the bed. She was shaking all over. Her fingers quivering uncontrollably, as did the rest of her body.

Draco just stood there and watched her, his face emotionless. She looked in his grey eyes, but found no feeling.

"How…" She couldn't continue. Natalie shut her eyes, trying to find strength and the right words to say what she felt. And when she opened her eyes and she had the strength, the words just weren't right. How could she _say_ how she felt when her heart had trouble beating at all? "How could you do that?" She managed. Natalie gritted her teeth to keep from screaming.

Draco remained silent, just watching her.

"Answer me!" The tears were there again. Those silly tears. She wiped at them furiously. She didn't want to be weak. "You find this so fucking amusing, don't you?" She spat and this seemed to bring something in him to life again. Something in him had snapped at these words.

"_Amusing?_" His face revealed a barely controlled rage. "What d'you think I am? Everything I've done, I've done it for you!"

Natalie stared at him in disbelief, unable to speak. Was he trying to put this all on her? Insult her?

"I put that spell on you to protect you! Because if I hadn't your insides would probably be spattered across the hall downstairs too!" He was panting heavily, his hands balled into fists. He drew his slender fingers through his platinum blonde hair furiously. "I was the one who sprang your family out of prison – thinking that you were among them! I was the one who made up some crazy shit for The Dark Lord to keep you alive! Who knew _Lord Voldemort_ had a knack for fairytales? I was the one who saw your bloody face in my prophecy!" Draco knew he had said too much, but he couldn't stop now. All his bottled emotions were finally being set free in this truthful speech – and yet he didn't understand half of them. "The only reason you're alive is because of me! Don't just throw it all in my face! D'you know how bloody terrified I am of him? You think I want this? And I have to see you suffer through it … at my hands! And it kills me! God, why do I have to feel this way about someone I barely know just because I saw her bloody face in a ball?" He fell silent, realizing he had said too much. Much too much.

Natalie stared at him wide-eyed. They were both silent.

Natalie opened her mouth to say something. Say what she felt – though her emotions were so jumbled up she couldn't make out one. She wanted to tell him she wasn't mad – though she wasn't so sure about that either – … She wanted to tell him she loved him – though she didn't quite know what love was.

But Draco stopped her before she could get one word out. "Bellatrix will bring you something to eat. When you're done, I'll take your blood."

He turned around and left Natalie alone. Alone with the shadows, but they weren't what scared her tonight. It wasn't Voldemort or the memories of what she'd seen. It was her feelings. The shadows weren't darker than her heart.

Natalie lay on her back, staring into the darkness when she heard a click and the door swung open. Bellatrix LeStrange stood behind it, balancing a tray on her open palm. Her frizzy hair stood up in all directions, worse than Natalie's untameable curls. She strutted in slowly, slamming the door shut behind her with a flick of her wand. Her head was held high as she looked down begrudgingly at Natalie, while placing the tray next to her.

Natalie glared back and se made the mental note not to touch the food. But she knew it was to no avail the moment she made the decision. As soon as the door shut behind Bellatrix, she devoured the food hungrily. There was no cutlery, but she didn't need that. She stuffed the food greedily into her mouth and it was all gone within seconds. She didn't care if it was poisonous or if Voldemort had pissed in it. She was Natalie Abou-Chakra and it was food. It wasn't noticeable, but there was no separating the two. And she hadn't eaten for two whole days!

She closed her eyes, wanting to forget everything. Wanting to fall asleep and wake up in Lebanon again, all things undone. But she knew she would do everything the same way if she had a chance. All this torture could never make her a Death Eater, on the other hand, it made her despise them more.

Natalie's thoughts were slowly quieting down, her breathing was slowing and her worries were being laid to rest as she began to fall asleep. But then a scratching on the door startled her from her drifting off to sleep. She stared alertly at the door, her heart beating a million beats per second. She heard a cackle – Bellatrix.

She understood why, when she saw the fat spider crawl out of the keyhole and slowly creep towards her. Natalie screamed.

**A/N: So I guess I underestimated my ass-laziness last night :P Not my fault, school's tough. I failed two tests today and tend to redeem myself by posting this, please R&R (and possibly nicely) to make me feel better!**

**HAHAHAHA to the bit about Natalie not refusing the food, that's Nutty for ya! ;P And just had to add the bit about Voldy peeing in the food! Cant help but love that idea!**


	5. Chapter 5: A silent love declaration

Chapter 5 : A silent love declaration

Draco heard her scream and fear immediately gripped him by the heart. In the past day he had discovered an instinct which hadn't existed before. Whenever he was with her – and even when he wasn't – he wanted to protect her. He had to. And when he heard her scream he felt like his whole world was falling apart around him. He felt like he had failed.

Draco left the confines of his room and ran as fast as he could to her. But it didn't seem fast enough. He felt like he was running underwater or sinking in mud. It seemed like forever until he finally unlocked the door and burst into her room.

He didn't immediately see her, but then he spotted her crouched in a corner, her eyes wide with fear and before her was a big, fat, hairy spider.

"Ridiculus." Draco sighed, before the boggart could turn into anything else. He knew too well what he was afraid of most in the world. "Are you all right?" he asked with barely disguised concern.

Natalie nodded, though she knew she wasn't. Being with him now she felt vulnerable and afraid again. Afraid that she really did feel the way she did.

They were silent, Natalie managed to get up and go back to bed, though she knew she wouldn't sleep after this.

Draco took out a silver dagger from his belt and turned it in his hands, watching its surface glint in the darkness. A task lay ahead for him.

Natalie knew what would come next and it made her sick. She hated blood. She remembered when she had done a blood test. It hadn't been that bad – she'd peed in a cup! But this was different now. This wasn't just a test for diabetes or low iron, her blood would serve The Dark Lord.

Unless Draco really had told the truth about just having made it all up.

Draco knelt before her and wordlessly took her arm. He placed the blade on her skin and felt the vein pulsing quickly under its touch.

He heard her take in a sharp breath as he broke her skin. He watched her blood spill into the grail with fascination. He felt it ran over his fingers. Felt its warmth and was embarrassed by his bestiality when he realised the satisfaction this vile act brought him. She was trusting him to steal her blood. Violate all that she had left of her family. And yet she did not object. She let him.

And even when he had set the grail – now full of blood – on the floor and had healed the wound with a spell, he wouldn't let go.

"What I said … before. It was true." He spoke softly, unable to look in her eyes. He stroked the spot where the gash had been earlier.

"What did you see?" He looked at her confused. "In your prophecy." She explained.

"He looked down at her arm again. "Just you." He paused. "And blood. Lots of blood." He added, hesitantly. Gone was the rough Death Eater, left was a scared, confused Draco. The _real_ Draco. "That's what gave me the idea for this silly thing." He gestured towards the grail with a small smile.

"Why…?" Natalie drifted off. She didn't know what she had meant to ask or if she ever knew at all. "Why didn't you just let me die?" She whispered in a small voice.

"I … I couldn't" Draco said "This may sound selfish, but I couldn't loose you. Though I barely know you." Draco's silver eyes wouldn't leave hers. They stared deeply into her eyes and she felt like he could see into her soul. Natalie couldn't believe that things had changed so drastically. That he could suddenly tell her all this.

And though she loved every moment of I, she was afraid of what it'd do to them. Especially him. This thing couldn't work forever. She'd pay soon and she didn't think she could bear the thought of hurting him.

And yet, in that moment it didn't matter. Nothing mattered as he leaned forward and pressed his soft lips onto hers. She let him kiss her. All her troubles did not exist, only the sweetness of his mouth did.

His lips … they melted into hers so perfectly in a moment of absolute passion. Natalie grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him closer. But soon – too soon – he drew away.

He looked down at his Dark Mark it was pulsing and stung. The Dark Lord was waiting and gaining impatience. Without another word, Draco took the grail and hurriedly left the room, but Natalie didn't take offence to his silent departure. She understood it. There were no words that could have had the power to break the silence and describe what happened, only the unnatural pace of their heart could word how they both felt.

Natalie laid back, closed her eyes and smiled.

The next morning – or so she assumed since the room had no windows – Bellatrix came by with food again and it almost killed Natalie, having to wait till night to see Draco …

But he did not come. That evening Rdeini took Natalie's blood. She didn't understand but knew better than to enquire as to where he was and reveal that she cared. That'd be treacherous. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

Natalie spent all night – or day – trying to contemplate why Draco hadn't shown up. But came up empty.

Did he regret what they had done? Had Voldemort somehow found out? Where was he what had happened? Why?

In the end it was always that question which remained: _Why?_

The routine continued. She was brought food every morning by LeStrange and every evening Rdeini gladly drew blood. It continued like that for days.

No Draco.

Only fear.

She lost count of the days. Weeks might have gone by, months and she'd never known. She only knew that every day she grew weaker and weaker and her fear and dread gained strength. She feared what had happened. The daily encounter with the two Death Eaters were silent and she never got a word from them on what might be going on.

**A/N: So some romance with Nutty and Draco, which i wanted to kick myself for throughout, I know Nutty wanted this, but I'm just not too good with lovey-dovey stuff. So forgive me if it sucked, i also preferr killing people off but when your adorable big-eyed friend begs you you've just gotta do it! :P Pls R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: It's just a game

Chapter 6: It's just a game

It had been over a week without seeing his grey eyes and Natalie feared for the worst. One morning, after bringing her food, Bellatrix came the room and lay down clothes before her.

"The Dark Lord requests your presence. Put these on." Her voice was filled with contempt.

Natalie wondered what this was about, but didn't ask. At the moment was too concerned about dressing before Bellatrix to enquire as to the occasion.

The clothes were black. It was a soft jumper, that was slightly too big for her, and black pants.

Bellatrix bound Natalie's hands with a spell, when she was dressed, and made the girl follow her out of the room and into one she had not seen before.

The room was dark, thick velvet curtains pulled shut before the windows, blocking out the light. It was lit by hundreds of candles in antique candelabras. There was a long table in the centre of the room with dozens of chairs along its sides. At the head of the table sat Voldemort in a dark throne, like the Prince of Darkness himself, and behind him …

Natalie had to force herself not to run to him, hold him tightly and cry in his arms. She had been so afraid. But she restrained, not only because she knew she shouldn't, but because of the way he looked at her. Draco's eyes were filled with a pure hatred. He didn't look at her for too long, she knew she wasn't worth it. He was just as cold as his master.

"Sit." Voldemort's high-pitched, threatening voice spoke as he gestured with a swift movement to the many chairs.

Natalie sat down only a few feet away from him.

Voldemort looked at her curiously. "Rdeini hasn't been healing you." He remarked.

Natalie looked down at her arms. She hadn't even noticed them. She hardly noticed anything. The pain of her weakening body had passed by her, as she had been consumed by the concerns and worries of Draco's whereabouts, but now that he stood before her she no longer recognised him. This wasn't the Draco who had kissed her. This wasn't the Draco she loved – though she couldn't avoid the painfully tug at her heart when se looked at him.

A sharp cackle from Voldemort drew her out o her reverie. She looked at the living embodiment of evil before her and wondered what had swept that cruel smile onto his face.

"Well done, Draco." He praised.

A proud smile crept upon Draco's face.

Voldemort's eyes wouldn't leave her. "Abou-Chakra, you don't know what's going on, do you?" He smiled again. "Why don't you fill her in on the details, Draco?"

Draco bowed and came round the table to where she sat. She didn't understand. And her confusion only increased when he took her face roughly and brought it to his. The kiss was passionate, yes, but no how she wanted, not like its prerequisite. It was something else entirely from their first kiss. It was hungry and lustful on his part and obedience was the only way she played along. She hated this _superior_ Draco, she didn't understand it, but she didn't have the willpower to break away from him. Whether it was dark and hate-filled, these lips were still his.

Draco broke off the kiss and straightened up, leering down at her. "Does that explain it enough?" Natalie was so confused! Had he just done that in front of The Dark Lord? And what did he mean?

"I don't think your little pet understands yet."

_Pet? _

Natalie looked at Draco questioningly.

"It's all a game. Believe it or not. You're in love with me. You're mine now. Though I cant say the same for myself… It's just a game."

Natalie was silent. The words, and their meaning, only hit her a moment later. "But…" She didn't know what to say. "What about—?"

"The kiss?" He completed mockingly. "As I said: _It's just a game_."

Natalie shook her head. She wouldn't accept his words. "No. You said that you had feelings for me. You –"

"Well, I lied! I didn't mean any of it!" He interrupted her more forcefully. She read panic in his eyes. "It's just a game."

His words hurt. They stung deep. And with each word she felt like a blade was digging deeper into her heart. Painfully slow.

"Draco, you forgot to mention that." Voldemort commented.

"My Lord." Draco turned back to his master. His face composed. "Does it matter? I did what I had to, to convince a silly 15-year old girl that I loved her. What does it matter what I said to achieve that? It's just a game." He repeated. And every time he said those words she wanted to cry out in agony.

Voldemort nodded. "You have done well, Draco. I didn't know that you'd think so far on your own. You see, that's the strength of a Death Eater, to spread darkness _without always having to be reprimanded of what to do_." He directed the last words at Bellatrix with a cold glare. "Now eat." He said and food appeared before her.

But, or once in her life, Natalie Abou-Chakra wasn't hungry. She was oblivious to everything around … everything, but those grey-blue eyes before her, which stabbed the truth into her aching heart over and over.

_It's just a game …_ _It's just a game… _these words resounded in her head and she wanted to scream. But she wouldn't. She couldn't give him the satisfaction.

And though she knew his love had just been a ruse, she wished the illusion'd lasted.

_His lips …_

How they had felt against hers. That first kiss had been perfect. It had felt so real.

But it had all been a lie.

"Not hungry, Abou-Chakra?" Voldemort's cold voice hissed.

But Natalie didn't hear him. All she heard was the painful beating of her heart. A heart that was breaking to pieces at that very moment. And nothing could fix it.

After all the horrors she had witnessed. All the physical as well as emotional pain, torment and suffering. After loosing her family, she though she had known pain. But she realised she hadn't really experienced it until now.

She loved him. It hit her now. The truth of it hurt and tears stung in her eyes. She loved him.

People always said, "It's better to have loved and lost, than not to have loved at all." But it was a lie. Natalie knew that now.

Natalie Abou-Chakra had fallen for lie.

Fallen for Draco Malfoy.

After what he had done to her, she still managed to feel her heart flutter when he pulled her gruffly to her feet and dragged her to her room. She felt his hot breath on her neck and managed to stop breathing. When he whispered her name tauntingly, she had to resist the urge to pull him to her and kiss him like they had at first.

This couldn't be true. She mentally tried to correct her memories. Make it undone. But the truth was staring her in the face. Draco's eyes said it all: _It's just a game._

**A/N: So here's a rather unfortunate twist to the story. (Sorry Nutty, again) But this just had to happen. I don't know myself what's up with Draco all of a sudden – so don't ask – even though I've already written the end, I don't know. It's sort of a mystery, choose what you want it to be. Cos he might just be pretending to save their asses or he really is a jerk. **** Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Cold

Chapter 7: Cold

Draco lay in his bed, unable to sleep. He felt cold. Not the heat of the burning fireplace or the warmth of the woman who lay next to him could chase away the cold.

Draco Malfoy felt cold on the inside and nothing could help. There was no remedy for a dying soul.

At first, just the thought of those huge, brown eyes could warm him up deep inside, but now they were the reason for his cold withdrawal. His heart felt as if it were buried in ice and nothing could get close enough to warm it. He had disclosed his heart from everyone … from Her.

Draco had though he'd just be faking his story to Voldemort. He had needed a viable excuse to save his arse. But when had the lies actually ended? When had they replaced the truth? … What _was_ the truth?

Draco didn't know anymore – had he ever?

He had known he would have to play his part in front of The Dark Lord – he had consciously decided it. But as soon as he saw her, beauty didn't matter anymore. It no longer was what compelled him. Some sort of deep hate took over, and it hadn't left him since.

Did he love her? He was so confused. He had been convinced that he had. But now e really didn't know anymore.

_It's just a game_, he had said. Yes, it was a game, but what side was he playing on?

Rdeini stirred next to him. She looked at him sleepily and smiled. She was used to waking in this bed, next to him. It was like a routine … one almost all the female purebloods in the Malfoy manor were accustomed to.

"Awake already, Malfoy?" She whispered, trailing her fingers down his chiselled chest and plunging down.

Draco grabbed her wrists. "Not now, Rdeini." His tone was hostile. "Leave."

She looked hurt, but didn't exclaim. She got out of bed, dressed and left wordlessly. Her duty to Draco was greater than her feelings.

Once alone with himself, Draco sat up and got out of bed. He stared at his mirror image across the room. He looked cold. His pale skin, only interrupted by the black mark on his forearm, and his colourless, grey eyes were as if sculpted from ice. His platinum hair were an elegant mess atop his head. His body was well-built and slender at the same time. He was perfect. Untouchable. Cold.

He hadn't notice himself but he was growing cold. Over the years his soul had slowly withdrawn from his body. And it was now not more than a distant shadow inside of him. But what else was to be expected of person who had been faced with darkness since his childhood? Now in his youth, Malfoy was starting to feel its effects. Love was impossible. It just couldn't find a hold on this slippery structure of ice.

Draco made his decision. He got dressed – all in black – and left his room. As he walked down the dark, empty halls of the Malfoy manor, the only sound that accompanied him was the echo of his solemn footsteps.

He finally stopped and stood before the door of his master.

"Come in, Draco." He heard Voldemort hiss before he could even raise his fist to knock. So Draco did as he was told.

He stepped into the dark room and bowed before his master. "My Lord."

Voldemort was not alone, Nagini hissed menacingly on his lap.

"What brings you here, Draco?"

"A personal request."

Voldemort chuckled lightly. And the sound lingered in the chamber for a long while.

"Proceed."

"My Lord," he paused, "Allow me the honour of killing her."

Voldemort knew who he meant.

**A/N: OOOooooh! Wats this? ;P I know im being mean, but who knows this might hav a happy ending … maybe … maybe not … im not giving anything away! Just know that ive written the last chaptr … though I think it can wait till tomorrow! HAHAHA im a bitch, I know! Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Even In Death

**Chapter 8: Even In Death**

This world is a cruel place  
and we're here only to lose  
so before life tears us apart let  
death bless me with you  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death

_Join me in death_ by HIM

Draco told The Dark Lord everything. He admitted to lying about the "purity" of Natalie's blood and confessed the reasons why. He told his master how he'd thought he loved her, and how he knew he didn't now – though he wasn't so sure about that. He begged The Dark Lord to punish him, if he must, and swore on his family's blood that he would serve him more loyally than before … if given the chance.

Lord Voldemort just listened silently. He did not intervene. He just Draco in his broken state. But he took no pity on him, instead he commended him. He was a good Death Eater now … and he should die as such.

"Come, Draco." He said when Draco's words had run out. "Let's take a walk."

There was a darkness to his words, Draco knew, but he welcomed Voldemort's embrace and walked with him. Voldemort's cold touch rested on his shoulder and Draco found refuge in it. It was comforting to know that this man was colder than him.

Voldemort lead him up the twisting stairwell and Draco knew all to well where they were hading for – Natalie's room.

Silently, without word form his master, Draco unlocked the door and walked in.

As soon as Natalie heard the key in the lock, she sat up expectantly. Her face was still streaked with tears. And her heart had not healed – would it ever? –, but she still wanted to see him and be in his presence. When she saw him appear in the door she felt a spark in her heart. Maybe he _had_ just been pretending and he had come now to make it all right. But as soon as she saw who stood behind him her hopes were drowned and fear grabbed the pieces of her shattered heart.

She stared at Draco, seeking help. And she saw such pain. Maybe he loved her, maybe he did not, but this pain was real. And it told her what was yet to come was terrible.

"Draco, you have become my most trusted servant. Which is why I cannot risk your loyalty to be worn out by the torment of life."

Draco understood immediately, as did Natalie.

Voldemort glared at her and a dagger appeared in her hands.

"What more poetic an ending than death at the hands of a lover?" He smiled cruelly. "Kill him." He ordered Natalie.

The dagger was cold in her hands and heavy. It's hilt was encrusted with crimson jewels – probably sapphires. She stared at it to avoid looking into his eyes. But she knew she couldn't avoid what Voldemort wanted her to do.

"Do it." Draco's voice was solemn. His words felt like that very dagger was stabbing agonizingly in her heart. He wanted her to do what Voldemort had asked.

She looked at him and saw something in his eyes.

"Do it, Natalie."

It was love.

Wordlessly, she got up and walked towards him. Those five agonizing steps seemed to take forever. And when finally she stood before him, she faced the truth: This was his only way out. So she sunk the blade into his heart. A heart that had just realised it still possessed love.

When he took his last breath, it was for her. And the last thing he saw as he died … it was her.

The blood stained his dark shirt. It run down her hands and dripped to the floor. It was warm. Draco had still been human.

His eyes emptied of their life, until they stared lifelessly into hers. Draco's body slumped backwards and fell to the floor. The last feeling he had was of falling. And then nothing … he was gone.

Natalie had never thought he could look paler, but he seemed to now. And yet it wasn't unsettling. Though the blood pooled around his corpse, he looked peaceful. He had finally found peace.

Natalie didn't cry. She just stared at this lifeless beauty before her. The man she had loved. And lost.

Voldemort laughed maliciously. "Young love. Poisons even the most promising Death Eaters." He said, then he raised his wand over his head: "Avada Kedavra!"

They would be together.

Even in death.

THE END

**A/N: There you have it! My tragic finale! Sorry for keeping you waiting, it honestly hasn't been on purpose! I've just been so busy with school (GROAN!) But we're gonna have easter break soon so im happy :D Hope you liked my ending! I know it's extremely tragic, but I think it's a happy ending! … Yup, must sound weird, but I don't believe in heaven or hell but I do believe that death can reconcile souls (in some way)! I'm eager for your reviews!**


End file.
